


the visit

by imaginefics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Eren Yeager - Freeform, F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, aot - Freeform, eren looked fine asf in the mirror scene, season four eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginefics/pseuds/imaginefics
Summary: it’s been two days since your boyfriend came back from marley, and you decide to finally visit him.
Relationships: Eren Jaeger/Reader, Eren Jeager - Relationship, Eren Jeager x reader, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren x Reader, eren yeager x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	the visit

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this because of that mirrror scene!!

i walked through the dim hallway, on my way to see eren. it's been two days since he came back from marley. i could've seen him earlier but, i was angry. the night before he left, he couldn't stop telling me how much he loved me. i didn't think much of it but, the next day when he was gone, i realized why.

i walked down the brick steps and open the cell door slowly. i hear the sound of water splashing around. as i walk closer to the cell, the sound gets louder. and then i see him.

"eren," i say catching his attention. he quickly turns his head around, remembering that familiar voice.

"y/n!" he says quickly walking towards the cell bar, gripping it tightly. 

it was silent as we stared into each other's eyes. his hair was in a messy bun, his body was more defined than the last time i saw him. he changed physically and mentally. his eyes didn't have that shine like they use to.

"i didn't think, you'd come," he said as his eyes looked me up and down.  
"why would you think that?" i ask, slowly walking towards him. "i haven't seen you in months".

it went quiet again, eren thinking of how to reply.

"i know you're mad at me y/n," he says as he reaches out his hand, grabbing mine. "i couldn't stop thinking about you"

i looked up into his light green eyes, and smiled. "i missed you too". i slowly rubbed his hand with my thumb. "i was mad at first, but im just glad to see you“.

he stood there and smiled as his hand cupped my cheek. "i wish i could hold you".

my eyes wander over to a wooden desk. i walk towards it and search the drawers until i find a golden key. i snap my head back to eren and he smiles. 

"well your wish just came true," i say as i dangle the key.

he shakes his head. "we can get in trouble you know"

i ignore him as i insert and turn the key, opening the metal door. when the door opens, i quickly jump on eren hugging him tightly. he holds me tighter as he lifts me a few inches off the ground. 

he later puts me down and places his soft lips on mine. i wrap my arms around his neck, bringing him as close as possible. eren's hands start to slowly move down my waist, gripping my butt. 

"i want you so bad right now" he whispers in my ear.  
i pull my head back and smile.  
"well, im right here," i say as i slowly start to unbutton my shirt. he smirks as he unbuckles his pants.  
after we undress, he carries me to his bed. it was uncomfortable, but in the moment, all i wanted was him. and all he wanted was me.

he laid me down on the bed, lips never leaving mine. i could feel his cock twitching against my thigh as he hovered over me. he then raised himself up, spreading my legs apart. 

"you're so beautiful," he said as his hands pulled my panty down, staring at my entrance.  
he licked his two fingers and rubbed my slit. 

"eren" i moaned as i gripped the bedsheet. he smirked at my reaction.  
he then took his length and slowly pushed the tip of his cock in me.

he quickly connected his lips to mine to muffle any sounds i made, as he slowly thrusts into me. he then buried his head in the crook of my neck, leaving wet kisses.  
"fuck, i missed this," he said as his thrusts became faster.  
a few whimpers escaped my mouth as my nails dig into his broad back.

the sound of the moans, clapping and the bed creaking echoed throughout the room.

i felt his cock twitched inside me, he was close and i was too.  
"oh my god," i whispered as i gave his hair a light tug.  
"shit" eren groaned as he pulled out of me, releasing his liquid on my stomach.  
he picked up a towel from the edge of the bed and wiped my stomach.

after cleaning up, i quickly put my clothes back and fixed my hair in the mirror.

"i wish you could stay longer," eren said as he walked up from behind me, pulling me closer and kissing my shoulder.

"i'll see you tomorrow, same time" i smiled.  
"i’m sorry for leaving you,," he said as he turned me around “i love you“ he then kissed my forehead.

"i love you too, eren"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> tumblr:imagineficss


End file.
